Not Your Normal DemiGod Love Story
by Fang's.Babe
Summary: Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY**

_Today being the first day of summer vacation, is the day I'm going back to camp. I'm excited…. And nervous. Probably more nervous than excited .Your probably wondering why I'm nervous. Well the reason is…. Today is the first day back to camp since Annabeth and I kissed underwater, and started dating. I know I sound so dumb because what guy wouldn't want to see their girlfriend right? But Annabeth is just so beautiful, and I don't want to mess things up with her. ( I have a tendency to mess things up really fast.) Time to face my fears and show Annabeth that I can be the best boyfriend she will ever have!_

"Hey, dude you can stop here." I told the taxi driver. "Are you sure, um we are in the middle of nowhere." Said the taxi driver. "Yeah I can walk the rest of the way." I said. "Okay, then but I hope you know the closest town is 60 miles from here." "Don't worry I'll be fine thanks for the ride." The taxi driver turned around and said "Pay up, the rides aren't free ya know." I reached into my pocket and dug around for some cash I found a 20 dollar bill. I grabbed it and felt the box that had Annabeth's owl earrings in it. I handed him the money, and grabbed my blue duffel bag which had my clothes, Minotaur horn and my bag of blue jelly beans in it. I opened the car door and said "Thanks." And then started up half- blood hill. As I reached Thalia's Pine Tree I got really nervous. What if she doesn't like her earrings, or-or what if she isn't happy to see me Or-"PERCY!" All I remember seeing is Annabeth charging at me and then having a mess of blonde curly blonde hair in my face.

I was laying on the ground because she basically tackled me. But it doesn't matter it is Annabeth I love her. As soon as I got up and regained my balance she said "I'm so sorry, it's just- I'm SO happy to see you! And She Hugged me. I picked her up and spun her around. She started laughing and she looked so beautiful. God was I happy to see her. "I'm so glad I'm here with you! Come on we should go see Chiron." I said. I hugged Thalia's Tree and said "It's good to be home." I had to run to catch up to Annabeth. I came up behind her and laced my fingers through hers. She looked at me and smiled.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. I Smiled and then blushed.

"Oh Percy Hello it's nice to see you. How have you been?" said the deep familiar voice of Chiron. "It's nice to see you Chiron. I have been good thanks to my wise girl." I said smiling and then looked at Annabeth. Chiron looked down at us holding hands and then said "Well I'm glad. Tonight is capture the flag. Are you guys going to join us? Or do you have plans?" Chiron raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "No we don't have plans tonight. I cant wait for the first game of capture the flag! See ya tonight Chiron."

"Okay you two have fun… but not _too_ much fun. You know the rules." Said Chiron. Then me and Annabeth blushed and looked away.

It sucks that Annabeth and I cant sit together at dinner. But that's okay because I have a plan. I go to get food and scraped some into the fire for the gods. Tonight it smelled like my moms homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. Okay now its time for capture the flag! I walked over to the Athena cabin. They were making the plan for capture the flag. " Hey guys do you mind if I borrowed Annabeth for a sec?"

"Sure, Sure… I don't care. Leave me alone I'm to busy making the perfect plan. We are going to KILL the Ares Cabin!" said Malcom Annabeths half brother. " Come on Annabeth you can put your armor on in my cabin." I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. "Get outta here you love birds." Said Malcom.

We got back to my cabin. We got our armor on and then I said " Annabeth I have a plan tonight for capture the flag." " Okay, but so do I." she said " But mine is special, and it has to work. Please can we use my plan." I said. She gave me her sure-I-guess-you-can looks. " Thanks I promise you will love it!" I said. She smiled. She looked like she was struggling with one of her straps. I walked over and said " here I got it." I fixed it for her and then I looked down at her looking up at me. We leaned in for a kiss. That was our first kiss this summer. It was amazing. When I kiss Annabeth its like the whole world goes into slow motion, and I feel like I'm underwater. Full of power and so confident. We kept kissing until I heard the horn for capture the flag. " come on we need to get out there." I said. "But cant we just stay in here?" "I wish we could wise girl. Now come on."

We walked outside and got into position. "What's your amazing plan seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Just follow me okay." I said. " Fine." We started running away from the fighting. "You do know that this is the wrong way right?" she asked. "No it's not….For us." I winked and she smiled. I was staring at her while she was running and I was thinking to myself "wow she is so… well hot." That's when I ran into a tree. "Owww…" I said. " Oh My god Percy are you okay?" said Annabeth. She reached down and grabbed my hands. I stood up and said " Yeah I'm fine come on I still want to take you somewhere."

We finally got to the perfect spot. Zeus's fist. I helped her climb up to the top. "Im…. So….Tired." She said. " Its okay." I wrapped my arms around her and we sat down. "Annabeth I have missed you so much. I don't want to be separated from you." I said. "I have missed you too. More than you can probably imagine." She said. I reached into my pocket and got out the box. I gave It to Annabeth. "What is this?" she asked. " Open it." I said smiling. " Aww you shouldn't have Percy I love them. But not as much as I love you seaweed brain." She punched my in the arm playfully. She put the earrings on. We laid down next to each other and looked up at the stars. "Remember when we were fighting kronos's army? And you took that stab for me?" I asked. She didn't say anything for a while I looked over at her and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them off her face. "Yeah I remember." She said. "Why, why did you do that for me?" I asked. "Because. I-I…. Love you." She said. "You know you didn't have to do that." I said. "But I did, I wanted to. I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you Percy."

"Remember the time when you kissed me for good luck." I asked. "Yeah I do." She said. "Well We should do that again." I said smiling. I saw her smile a little and then we kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so sorry i havent been able to update been SUPER busy! Sorry if im getting to the plot too fast =p I hope you guys like it!.**

**PERCY'S POV.**

**" ughhh..." i said as i rolled over. **_**thud **_" **owwww.." i realized i had fell of my bed. Wow when did i get here i remember being at zeus's fist kissing Annabeth. I stood up feeling like i was on a hangover due to the fact that i had just fallen of the top bunk. I climbed up the ladder to my bed and saw Annabeth asleep. Oh my god... i know im 18 but-but did i- me and Annabeth... do it? **

**Ohh well we both **_**are **_**18... right? That isnt bad... Is it? I layed back down and propped myself up on my elbow. I watched Annabeth as she slept. She rolled over slightly and i softly kissed her on her lips. I brushed a piece of blonde curly hair out of her face. " Annabeth, you are the most beautiful person i have ever met in my life, and i met Aphrodite. Please dont ever change", i whispered. I thought she was asleep but then she smiled her beautiful smile. " Percy. I love you", she said back. " Oww... why do i have a bruise on my arm, and where are my clothes", then she stared talking really fast, " Percy did we... Did we?", she said sounding panicked. " Umm, yeah i think so.", i said scratching my neck. **

**" OH MY GODS PERCY! Are you being like for real about this or did the stoll brothers set this up they did didnt they?" she started to sound angry. " Uh they didnt. You actually were the one who led me back to my cabin, instead of going to the campfire." i said. " Wha-WHAT! Oh my gods Percy im so sorry i- i didnt think this would happen this soon." she looked down, and was acting guilty. **

**I grabbed her and held her in my arms. I felt her warm skin against mine. " What time is it?", she asked. " 12:30, we slept kinda late.", i said. " Wow we misssed breakfeast and lunch. Im going to be late to greek. I have to teach Nico, although he's probably making out with Thalia", i giggled to my self. Then Percy started laughing. We leaned in and started kissing. I pulled away. " Nico wont mind if im a couple minutes late. Right?" Annabeth said. I looked over at the clock it said 12:45. " Annabeth, its 12:45 you were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago", i said. She ran around my cabin almost but naked trying to find her clothes. Shes so cute i thought to my self. She put on her jeans and her camp half blood tee on inside out. She kissed me and said " i love you", and ran out the door, looking like a hot mess. A very **_**hot**_** hot mess. **

**ANNABETHS'S POV**

**I ran across the yard from Percy's Cabin to mine and i saw Nico standing out side eating an apple. " Hey your late, and no offence but you look like you just woke up... in a ditch, and just got mauled by an angry harpie that didnt get to eat his breakfe-" " NICO! I get it okay i kinda slept at Percy's last night. But be quiet about it, unless you want me to tell Chiron about you and Thalia and the red bra that i saw in your cabin." i said trying to catch my breath. 30 minutes later Nico left and i took a shower made my self look decent and then headed back to Percy's Cabin. " Hey stranger!", i turned around and saw Thalia at the door of her cabin. " Oh hey, Thaila. Whats up?" i asked. " Nothing, so you've been spending a whole lot of time with Percy. I know you guys are in love and all but are sure you guys are... okay?" asked Thalia. " Yeah we are", i said looking around trying not to make eye contact with Thalia. She knows me too well to not know something was up. " Hey i've got to go im going to **_**try **_**to teach Nico how to do archery. he is awful but i just look for it as an excuse to put my arms around him." Thalia said winking. **

**I knocked on the door of Percy's cabin. " Hello,Percy are you there i wanted to know if you wanted to go out on the canoe lake." I heard Percy walking toward the door. "Ya know like **_**friends**_** do all the time." i said. I heard him stop right in his tracks . He acted like he wasnt there, but i knew he was. " Percy come on open up. Never mind the friend thing i just want to talk to you about,about the thing that happened last night." i said. He opened the door and invited me inside. We sat down on the couch and his cabin looked like a hurricane came through it. I saw my pink " I love Olympus" panties hanging from the ceiling fan. " Hey im so sorry about last night." annabeth said. " Whats there to be sorry about?", said Percy. " Never mind lets just go hang out okay. " **

**OKAY GUYS SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
>SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT. =P <strong>

**PLEASE R+R!**


End file.
